


Time Heals Other Things

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: He didn't want her gift. He already received something better.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	Time Heals Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Fire Nation defeat, a year or so in the future. Season Three spoilers. Written for the "Mistake" theme at avatar_contest.

For all she had done to him, she had nothing to give him but this.

“Please,” she insisted, lifting her hand to his eye, as she’d done long ago. The betrayal and hatred she once had in her eyes had dulled over. Time went by and now she respected him as a fellow warrior – as someone who helped liberate them from his very own people.

“Stop,” he said sternly, grasping her hand and pulling it down. Automatically, fingers entwined, and a strange yet comfortable semblance burst between them.

He smiled genuinely at her. “You know you don’t have to do this. I don’t need it.”

“But…I could heal your scar. The blood bending has taught me…” He shook his head, stopping her words.

“Your talents are wasted on this scar,” he spoke, and their joined hands fell loosely to their sides. They turned their heads as Sokka called them inside for dinner, and Zuko tugged her forward.

“Stop worrying, water bender,” Zuko said playfully. “Once you accepted me for the mistakes I made, that was enough. You owe me nothing now.”

Katara nodded, a light smile painted her face. A year ago the war ended and things had started out differently, but Zuko could tell Katara still felt guilty for the things that she had said and the skirmishes that had erupted between them. Knowing now that she considered him a trusted ally and friend was more than he could have ever expected.

“Come on, you two! Are you going ogle each other all day?” Sokka barked out, startling them as their hands separated. Katara chuckled nervously, and Zuko rested his hand on her back as he followed her inside.

If Katara meant to give him anything, a healed scar meant nothing compared to the offering of her true friendship.


End file.
